


Late Night at the Lab (Walter Beckett x Reader)

by king_nala



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Dubious Science, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Hehe see what I did thar, Kissing, Lab Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tenderness, Well maybe not quite shameless, Working Overtime, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_nala/pseuds/king_nala
Summary: Inspired by an ask from an Anon on tumblr who requested a smutty Walter x Reader fic!I've never written one of these before, hope you enjoy it! This is my most explicit work yet so fair warning.
Relationships: Walter Beckett x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Late Night at the Lab (Walter Beckett x Reader)

You were working overtime at the H.T.U.V. lab again. Damn. And from the looks of it, you were all alone. _Double_ damn. You could enjoy your work at times but today was not one of those days.

You didn’t especially stand out amongst all the other scientists. There were ones older and far more experienced than yourself whose gadgets and weapons were used by some of the best spies in the headquarters, especially Lance Sterling, the self-professed “greatest”. You’d never seen him in action though so it was hard to verify his claims. Some part of you couldn’t help but wonder if he was puffing himself up just a little bit. Like a flirty pigeon or perhaps that odd little device one of your fellow coworkers had been tinkering with - namely, the inflatable hug.

Speaking of, you’d found something of a friend in Walter Beckett. He’d achieved far more than most people his age and yet he was looked down upon by practically everyone. Hell, his workspace was right next to the men’s toilets which you couldn’t help but feel like it was some sort of not-so-subtle jab at how his colleagues viewed his work. In other words, it was -

“Oh, hey Y/N! Didn’t expect to see you here so late.”

Oh crap. You weren’t alone after all...

You turned around and there he was. Walter, looking a little scruffy with his goggles sitting somewhat askew upon his head, tangled up amongst his thick, chestnut locks. He brushed off his lab coat, making the spotless, sterile ground below him sparkle. Glitter again. That stuff gets _everywhere._ You also couldn’t help but notice he was wearing mismatched socks. Didn’t this guy know how to dress himself? But you couldn’t help but find it somewhat endearing. And that was the main thing about him - he was just so damn sweet that he barely fit in with everyone else. Whereas all the rest were working on how to perfect melting a villain’s face off their bones, he’d rather launch glitter bombs. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

But you didn’t care. You both got along - two misfits in a demanding and potentially dangerous profession. It was safe to say you’d gained something of a crush on him. After all, why else did you think of him after hours? Or even during? Thinking about what it would be like to pat his back after a failed invention. Or how it might feel to come to his house and fuss his “roommate” Lovey. Or cuddle up on the couch and watch his favourite Korean soap operas. Or have him push you up against a wall, kick your legs apart and…

“Uhhh, I had some… stuff… I er, had to… do…” you mumbled distractedly.

_Wish I was doing something else._

“Really? Can I see? I don’t think I’ve seen anything you’ve done.”

“It’s nothing really, nothing like your stuff.”

“My stuff? I mean sure, it’s… different but I’m not really getting anywhere with it. Well, except for this one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Walter’s eyes lit up. “Ok, hear me out. It’s called _bio-dynamic concealment_ and it’s going to change everything. But if it gets into the wrong hands then… well, it’s not gonna be good. B-but I trust _you_!”

You sat down on a nearby chair, back aching from all the standing and walking to and fro across the lab. “What does it do?”

“It makes things disappear! Completely! One moment you’re here - then _boom_ \- you’re gone. At least… that’s what I’m hoping’s gonna happen. N-not that you’d go _boom_ but... disappearing. It’s uhh… still a work in progress.”

“Wait, so you’ve invented something that can turn you invisible??”

The young scientist looked a little sheepish. God, he looked so cute when he did. “Uhhh…” he hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, “…Eventually?”

“It sounds amazing! I hope you can get it done.”

“Me too! I am _so_ excited to show it off.” His face fell slightly. “... Maybe I won’t be seen as a weirdo if I actually succeeded at something.” He slumped on his swivel chair, mounting it backwards, resting his arms on the top. “I know what they all say about me. Sometimes I think about quitting.”

“What? No! You can’t quit!” you protested. You rolled over nearer to him. “The agency needs you.”

He looked over, his head nestled comfortably in his arms and gave a slight smile. “I’m glad you think so. If I wasn’t getting anywhere I’d have left a long time ago.”

You dared to edge nearer. “Well…” you were practically touching as you moved your chair next to his, “I’m glad you didn’t.”

He stopped and stared. Could it be? Did he sense something was up? You silently hoped he would, after all you’d been pining after him for months now. And yet, at the same time, you hoped he wouldn’t pick up on anything... out of fear of him rejecting you. What would be the better option?

“Yeah… me too…” He sounded far away.

A couple of seconds passed by. It was literally two yet it felt like it was taking forever. You should have rolled away on your chair, returned to your workspace and finished the remainder of your work… so why did he seem nearer? You couldn’t tell if it was you or him who was getting closer but before you could even register, you felt his lips against yours. They were just as soft as you’d imagined them to be. It wasn’t a long kiss - Walter broke it off, looking bewildered.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn’t…” He rolled back in his chair.

“It’s okay,” you assured him, blushing. “I… I’ve been meaning to do that for a while.”

It was his turn to blush even deeper. “...You have?”

You leaned in, surprised at your sudden boldness. “Yes…”

Walter buckled slightly and adjusted his shirt. “I uh… I kinda have too.” He stifled a giggle.

“Really?”

“You’re the only one who listens to me - you actually care. I just wish we could work together more often.”

“Well, we can now,” you purred.

The flustered young man shifted in his seat. The nearby desk lamp spilled some light on his crotch where there now lay a somewhat prominent bulge. You wanted to unzip him and take a look. But it wasn’t time yet. He shot a cautionary look around the lab. 

“We’re the only ones here,” he observed.

“Yeah.”

“D-did you want to kiss me again?”

“Love to.”

So you did. Except this time he beckoned you over, ever so shyly. Sitting on his lap, your mouth joined his once again. Instinctively, your hands reached up to his hair where you ran your tired, work-beaten fingers through those thick locks of his. His hands rather rustily caressed your back and sides. Your lips couldn’t get enough of one another. Always asking for more and more… without words... hungrily... you couldn’t kiss him enough. You both stopped momentarily, gazing at each other, eyes glazed over. His eyes darted to below your chin.

“Can I?” he asked, running his hand gently up your neck, forcing you to raise your head.

“Yes…” you practically pleaded. Before you could finish your words, you felt his lips upon your neck, gently caressing the sensitive, shivering skin. You let out a little sigh of contentment as he planted lower and lower, raising a shaky hand to undo the button on your shirt.

“Is this okay?”

“Go on.” You nodded, urging him on as he undid one more and kissed at the skin there. He placed one over your heart, which was threatening to break free from the bonds of your ribcage. Your skin had flushed bright red, which amused him.

“Wow…” he breathed. “You’re… really red. That’s good! Vasocongestion means I’m doing the right thing.” He noticed your confused face. “I read about it,” he replied, shrugging. What an adorable little nerd.

“Have you ever... done this with someone before?” you asked, noticing your breathing had changed. “You’re touching parts of me I didn’t know existed.”

Walter became self-conscious. “Err... let's just say this is a little experiment," he coyly replied.

You undid a few more buttons, helping him along, eager for more. In a matter of seconds you were bearing your chest to him, mere inches from his flustered face. From below you could feel his erection prodding against your leg with every shuddering breath he took. Your nipples stood out, inviting themselves to some of the attention your neck and mouth had already received. “Do it…” you quietly moaned.

He guessed what you meant and drew closer, running his tongue around your areola, teasing you. Your crotch throbbed with desire as he pulled on the nipple with his lips, simultaneously rolling his tongue across it. Your breath increased even further and your arms went limp with pleasure. He placed his hand on the more neglected side, stroking the skin. He squeezed and tugged at the hard, sensitive little buds, making you hiss in discomfort. He stopped, concerned, his mouth breaking free. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… fine,” you panted, “it just feels good.”

He resumed, swapping sides this time. You finally remembered you had hands and moved them towards his crotch as you took in little breaths with every bit of contact he made with your sensitive flesh. Pressing your hand against his straining swelling, you managed to elicit a tense groan from him. He pulled back leaving your poor nipples coated in his saliva and sore in the best way.

“I gotta do this,” he said, unbuttoning and pulling the zip down on his corduroy trousers. You thought it was cute that he wore patterned underwear, but didn’t catch the design that well as he already had slipped his manhood out and it was not lacking in any sense of the word. Your eyes widened a tad as he began to unabashedly stroke it in front of you, a globlue of precum at the top. You both made eye contact and he turned his head away with a modest smile.

“Touch it if you want” he invited.

You didn’t need to be told twice. You slowly stretched out your hand and barely grasped the shaft. You could feel its power and firmness, and the more you did, the wetter you became. If you weren’t careful you were going to ruin another pair of underwear. Walter released his grip and you watched it throb, bobbing slightly and felt an overwhelming urge to just wrap it up in your mouth. Instinctively, you shuffled off the seat and onto the cold, hard floor onto your knees. You looked up at him and he gave an affirmative nod, biting his lip. Then you fed your eager mouth his cock.

You let out an involuntary moan, filled with Walter’s length. You pulled out to lick off the drooling precum, flicking your tongue over his swollen head. He responded loudly and droned on as you tightened your lips around him again, slowly bobbing away and never neglecting his tip, which your tongue made quick work of, swirling around. You alternated, running your hot tongue up and down his tight shaft, watching with pride as his inner thighs twitched with each movement. More precum oozed out the further along you went, which trickled down your throat. He lay there, somewhat languidly in a haze, bringing one arm to your head to stroke your hair. 

“That’s it… keep going… ohhh _god_ …”

You couldn’t stand it anymore. Unzipping your own trousers you were going to silence the persistent longings of your loins, rubbing away with one hand as the other slid up and down Walter’s lubricated shaft alongside your busy maw. You were both making quite a noise… thank god you were alone. A mouthful of your crush’s cock as you frigged/jacked at yourself was certainly not how you expected to end your day when you woke up that morning but there was a first time for everything.

“Y/N… Y/N… stop, agh.”

You pulled off his cock with a loud, wet pop. You caught your breath. “What… what is it?”

“This isn’t fair.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” You withdrew your hand from your pants, already coated in your juices.

“You… you deserve some too.”

Did he mean?

“C’mere.”

He pushed the chair out of the way, its wheels rattling across the floor as it crashed into a nearby wall. Walter hastily swept a bunch of crap off his desk, upsetting the Unity plush he often brought in as a test subject, setting off its cry of _“Unity loves you”_ as it landed somewhere far away. “Yeah, I’m loving it as well, Unity,” Walter quipped with a quiet chuckle. You giggled, wiping off a wet patch on the side of your mouth, it wasn’t everyday you saw such a cheeky side to shy Walter Beckett, the supposed “weirdo”. Their loss, you concluded.

He stood back and looked to you, his dick still hanging out and longing. You saw his innocent blue eyes dart to your unzipped trousers and slightly exposed sex.

You looked to the desk and then to him. “D-do you want me to…?” you asked, gesturing a hand.

“Yes” he shyly answered, looking away with an embarrassed smile. Was he… seriously giving you some privacy as you shuffled out of your soaked pants and drawers? What a dork. And right after you’d been throat deep with his cock. You laughed at the absurdity of it.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s you” you cackled. Your laughs quietened as you noticed Walter’s face fall. The last thing he needed right now was perceived mockery. 

“Look,” you said tenderly, hopping up onto the cleared desk, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He walked up to you now, standing in between your legs. “But I want to…” he whispered, leaning slowly towards your face.

“Then kiss me.”

He didn’t hesitate. You both met again, his warm lips sliding across your wet, slightly salty ones. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him even closer. He broke off, trailing damp kisses down your neck and onto your exposed chest where your raw nipples were even harder than ever and glistening from the light of the lamp. His head got further and further from yours as you realised that he was likely planning to do down on you. Right now, in the lab, on his desk. You almost exploded at the thought.

He stopped to kneel and spread your aching legs apart and brushed his lips against your sex. Oh _god_. He was actually doing it. A trickle of juice was tumbling down and he caught it with his warm tongue, licking it up. You squealed. You were practically streaming already and he almost couldn’t keep up. You had never felt so aroused in your life. Your hands felt for his hair and rubbed his scalp lovingly as he wound his, admittedly nervous yet still determined, tongue around all your folds/length tenderly. You gazed at the high, high ceiling with seemingly no end, arching your back, your whines echoing in the vast, empty room. Once in a while a wet squelch orsuckle would break the silences in between. It was too unreal. Raising your upper half in ecstasy, Walter struggled to keep a hold of you as you writhed.

You cried as he latched onto your sensitive nub/head, massaging it with his mouth. “Oh _godddd_...” you whimpered.

Walter noisily let go, casting a look up at you. “Are you enjoying this, Y/N?” He gave you another suck.

“I’m - ahh! - loving it...”

“That’s awesome” he beamed. “You’re pretty tasty, y’know.”

“That makes both of us,” you strained.

He continued on for a little while, always gauging your reaction as you lost yourself in the moment. He had been doing it for longer than you had, clearly he cared a lot about your satisfaction and did all he could to enhance it by squeezing your nipples or teasing your thighs by nibbling the skin. You thought he might drown in your release... should it ever come.

Just when you were about to cum, he broke it off.

“I think I’m gonna need this,” he vaguely said, reaching over for a hidden bottle on his desk. Lubricant. How long has he had that there?? He seemed to read your thoughts as he noticed you eyeing it.

“Hey, being next to the restroom has its benefits…” he replied with a wink. Had he… had he been masturbating in there?

“How long?”

“Oh, uhh… a… while…” he smirked, wiping off his mouth.

“Who do you think of?” you asked, getting even hotter if that was possible.

He looked at you with a raised eyebrow as if to say, _do I really need to tell you? You know it’s you._

Fancy that, shy Walter Beckett was really a pervert in disguise. Waxing his knob in the men’s bathroom to the thought of you? This was the kind of stuff your fantasies were made from. You were learning so much tonight. “Oh my god…” you breathed.

“It might be cold,” Walter warned, squirting a healthy daub of lube onto his fingers and slathering your entrance with the clear, watery substance. You sucked in air through your teeth as you felt it make contact with your very warm, flushed body. He slowly circled around with his fingers, almost teasingly. The corners of his eyes turned up in a smile as he made a subtle nod of approval.

“It’s cute” he remarked.

You blushed even harder and giggled, your face flushing. But Walter didn’t seem like the type to lie, so you took the compliment in your stride. It boosted your confidence. You _had_ got this far after all… You spread your legs further and lifted up your ass a little.

“There we go…” he cooed. “Alright…” he stepped back, his cock bobbing. “I’m g-gonna go in. Is that okay?”

“Yes please.”

He slowly inserted a finger inside your core. It slid in ever so pleasantly.

“Mmmmm…” you exhaled.

“It’s so warm inside.”

He kept going like that for a while until he introduced another finger in, stretching you out a little further. It was only slightly painful. You didn’t mind. He eased his wet fingers in and out, in and out, stretching your entrance ever so gradually as you winced through the temporary pain. Then in came the third finger. He moved a little faster now, the ends of his digits slapping noisily against your soaked hole.

“Aaaa-aaaah!!” you cried.

“Oh, I’m just warming you up. Won’t be long now - we’re still in phase 2.”

It better not be long, you were aching to be filled. He spent a few more minutes fingering you until he felt there was a satisfactory amount of flexibility. He suddenly grabbed your legs, causing you to yelp, hoisting them up until you were flat on your back, your most secret parts on full display for him. He rubbed his length along your slickness, getting you ready for the inevitability of phase 3.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, looking a little dubious himself as he gently grinded his girth against your quivering frame.

“Yes. Please Walter….”

“Okay, here we... go-ooo...” he strained, prodding his cock against your entrance. You winced, increasing in volume the further in he went. He was slow and gentle but damn if he wasn’t filling. Your mouth had been one thing but this… this was what you wanted. “Are you okay?”

“It feels so good.”

He held for a moment or two, to get you used to the sensation of being filled by his size. He wiggled his hips somewhat, forcing a sharp gasp out of you. You couldn’t believe it - you were actually getting fucked on Walter’s desk late at night and all alone in the headquarters. Your ultimate fantasy come true.

Walter withdrew and immediately you needed him back inside you. You were sufficiently stretched and your body craved release from that beautiful weapon. He seemed to sense your desire and slammed back in. For now, you were both basking in the closeness. You reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, displaying his flushed skin and hard nipples, now matching yours. He pressed himself against you, your heartbeats matching. Automatically you wrapped your arms around his back and your legs gripped around the small as he thrusted away, grunting with the effort. He was a very vocal young man.

“Ahh! Oh!! Ohh!”

You tried to speak but couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore. He was pounding so mercilessly against you, his balls slapping at your ass cheeks that anything you tried to say came out as disjointed. But you did manage to moan and cry out several times as he hit those sweet spots you’d never managed to reach yourself. You could feel an orgasm building and you gripped onto his ass, your fingers digging into the firm, yet soft, tissue.

“Agh!! Aah! Ohhhh _SHIT_ …"

Hearing someone seemingly so pure swear just turned you on more.

You called his name like a broken record. With one final wail you came. Loudly. He finished not long after, feeling your muscles grip his hungry cock, milking out his seed. He held for a minute, and you felt it twitching and the warmth of his cum as he let loose the last spurt. With a satisfied sigh, he pulled out of you with a pop that echoed off the walls. You both laughed.

Lying on his desk still with cum pouring out of you, your breathing eventually slowed down and you could feel yourself getting drowsy. But you couldn’t fall asleep here, and Walter clearly didn’t want you to as he picked you up, holding you close and rubbing your back. You were both silent for a long time.

“Wow…” he said, regaining his breath still. "Phew."

“You can say that again,” you replied.

“I… I didn’t actually think… I didn’t think I had it in me.” He face spread into a goofy smile. “That was awesome!”

“How long have you been wanting to do that?”

“Longer than you think.”

“Damn.” 

More silence ensued. 

“Well, you’re a man of many talents,” you continued.

“Heh, that’s more than enough to convince me to stay,” he sighed. He cast a look towards you. “Do you wanna… uhh, come to my house sometime? I can introduce you to Lovey.”

“S-sure! When?”

“I’m free next week.”

“It’s a date.”

“What can I say, we have good _chemistry_.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a good-hearted shove. “Shut _up_.” 

But you loved him, cheesiness and all. He pulled you closer to his chest once he noticed you shivering, his heart starting to move at a steadier pace now. Now, _this_ is where you wouldn’t mind falling asleep… safe and warm in the arms of the pacifist scientist who also proved to be one hell of a fuck.

You could get used to this.


End file.
